Tender Heart
by YaOiPrInCeSs16
Summary: Kairi is a soul who thinks that it's better to be alone then suffer the consequences. Terra believes that second chances comes to good people. Both cross paths and their lives starts to take an unexpected turn. Kairi x Terra HIATUS
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Decided to post another story and start it off with this short prologue. And this is NOT A YAOI! Shocking as it may, but I'm starting to like this couple but there will be some yaoi couples in here though. This certain plot bunny has been nipping the back of my brain for literally two months now. So, I hope you enjoy this and feel welcome to review. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Final Fantasy franchise.

**Rating: M**

**Tender Heart**

Prologue:

_**Four years ago, I ran away from a life that would never change.**_

_**The life I previously had, was just me being tossed from one home to another; never staying in one spot for too long. Then it, it wasn't like I wanted to stay in the first place. I didn't want this, or what was coming. It was just…unexpected. Yeah… that's how life is nowadays, unexpected.**_

_**Was it rough? Well, isn't reality rough anyway? Things we wish we could have or we think that we can easily gain, can me a lot harder than it looks. That's how I saw it. I accepted my fate and how my life was turning out, but I always knew that deep down I was breaking inside.**_

_**There is never a perfect world or a perfect person. If there were such things, then maybe I the life I had wouldn't be as bad as it did. Maybe, just maybe, things would have turned out a whole lot differently. Not just for me, but my friend Yuffie too.**_

_**However, that's changed.**_

_**Where I am, isn't something I planned for nor was it something I wanted. Almost like God had listened to my prayers and watched how my life went and decided to give me another chance at change.**_

_**I'm guessing you want to know how it started huh? How I ended up where I am now?**_

_**In that case, you better sit back and relax because the story I'm about to tell you, isn't going to repeat itself more than one.**_

-Kairi

**TBC**

There is the prologue. Not much, but I thought I'd give you all a little something. Review? And if you review, I'll give you free brownies and another chapter soon. xD


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Final Fantasy franchise. I also do not own any of the quotes before each chapter, for they belong to their respected owners.

**Warning: **Strong language, suggestive themes. I have no Beta so if there are grammar/spelling mistakes, I'm sorry. In this story, Kairi is **_completely_** OOC, so if you don't like it, then don't read. I do it because of the plot and story. All flames will be thrown out the window.

**Summary: **Kairi is a soul who thinks that it's better to be alone than suffer the consequences. Terra believes that second chances only come to good people. Both of them cross paths, and their lives take an crazy, yet unexpected turn.

**KEY: **"Talking", _Thoughts_, **_Flashbacks/Dreams_**

_

* * *

_

__

**Tender Heart**

Chapter One:

_Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear-no absence of fear. _**-Mark Twain**

* * *

**K A I R I: **

"Are you kidding me? You said you'd pay me in full today! I worked overtime for you and all I get is _100 dollars_?"

"Sorry kid, but you've been having verbal arguments with the customers and I don't want money walking away because of your attitude."

"You know what? Fuck you and your business. Since you'd rather have someone go and touch me like I'm their property, then actually being a man and telling them to fuck off."

As I walked out of my boss's office, I quickly rushed towards the exit of the restaurant; ignoring the looks and stares of both my ex-employees and the customers.

It was now early September, where the air was warm but slightly chilly. Once I greeted the outside world with my presence, I headed turned left heading north. Unconsciously, I took out the band that was holding my hair up, and let my straight hair fall down to my shoulders.

Here in Traverse Town, it's full of surprises. When the sun rises, it's all calm and moderate amount of people driving through the city and walking the streets. However, when it came to night time, let's just say that this city makes a huge transformation.

"Kairi!" Hearing my name made me stop and turn around to see a friend of mine running towards me with a smile on her face.

Yuffie was her name, though she calls herself "_**The Great Ninja Yuffie"**_ for some strange reason. I originally planned to travel alone from town to town, city to city, but for some reason, having Yuffie accompany be is...assuring you could say.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked her; noticing her wearing tan short shorts and the fact she was only wearing a black pull over sweater.

"Nope! Remember, I'm a ninja! We don't feel any hot, cold or warm?" Yuffie replied with that huge smile on her small face as she pulled her black, bob-cut hair into a short, high ponytail.

I took out a pack a cigarettes from my short, black woolen jacket and opened it to take out one cigarette. Once I pulled out my lighter, I lite my cigarette up and started my normal routine.

"In that case, your not human. Your an alien." I state plainly while tucking my lighter the front pocket of my dark, blue straight legged jeans along with some white flats.

"Am not! Vincent thinks otherwise!"

Her mentioning Vincent made me roll my eyes as continued to walk down the sidewalk. "Why do you always bring Vincent up? It's not like your _best friends_ with him."

Yuffie didn't seem offended by my comment except pout and her eyes looked over at some old buildings across the street. "I know, but I miss him! I wish we didn't have to leave Midgar."

Midgar. How that name literally crawls up my spine in an unpleasant way. I can't say that it's a dangerous city because it's not. However, the atmosphere is so tense and rigid, like you have to watch your back with every step. The sky was never bright, but it was always a medium shade of gray. Yuffie and I stayed in the city for a five months before heading out.

"Hey Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you at work?"

"I quit."

We stopped at a cross walk, the light telling us to wait until some cars drove by and it was clear. I lit another cigarette quietly; oblivious to Yuffies' surprised expression towards me.

"You..quit? We've only stayed in this town for one month, now being September. I thought we planned to stay for five months like we planned?"

"Well that fat ass bastard decides to not pay me in full. Sides, I did enough dirty work as it is." I said straight to the point before seeing the crosswalk sign indicate green and walked ahead of Yuffie.

Yuffie hurriedly caught up to me as we continued to walk in silence. It wasn't until we reached a small shop that we saw a five older men in a group; laughing like drunken idiots. I eyed them carelessly and looked forward, but made sure Yuffie was close.

"Well lookie here fellas! Some nice, fresh meet has come our way!"

"Hot ones too!"

_Just keep walking. _I repeat to myself mentally as we walk by the group, but not until a large rough hand, grabs a hold of my left forearm tightly; stilling me in my steps. Forcefully, I was turned around to face one of the guys; this one had a dark beard, sickly brown eyes, and crazy black hair.

"Hey! Let go of her right now!"

"Boss, want us to entertain the other one?"

"Go ahead. Looks like we're gonna have sum fun tonight boys!" The leader, who was now holding me, acclaimed with a drunken smirk spoke and I saw the rest of the guys move in on Yuffie.

I turned my head to see Yuffie look at each guy and started back up with each step they moved toward her.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I shout threateningly with an angry scowl until I was thrown against a brick wall.

The impact behind my head made me gasp in pain, eyes closed shut tightly to try and erase the pain. When I reopened them, a rough hand gripped my neck tightly and firmly; almost cutting my air supply as I gasped for breath.

His gripped tightened even more and I placed both hands on the mans' arm; trying to pull him off and release my neck but it was becoming more and more of a fail.

"Be a good girl and we'll make this easy for ya." I heard the male in front of me say; he had leaned forward and spoke against my cheek and I could smell alcohol.

_Damn it! No way in hell am I going to let this bastard harm me or Yuffie. _Realizing that I had only little bit of air left, I did the first thing I could think of and kicked the guy between the legs. Soon as I did this, he yelled out in pain; releasing his grip from my neck. I coughed a couple of times and took a few steps away from him before turning back to Yuffie.

Yuffie was struggling and kicking them; trying to pry them away as they restrained her. Growling under my breath, I rushed over to her and when one of them turned around to face me, I high kicked him in the face. He yelled in pain and stumbled to the ground; attracting the other males to focus on me.

When they faced me, Yuffie growled and jumped on one of their backs and head locked them so he couldn't get far. I smirked at his vulnerable state before I kicked him in the stomach hard; making Yuffie jump off his back and release him as he fell the ground.

Turning around, I noticed that the leader and two other guys pull out knives. I stood my ground, giving each of them a cold stare while Yuffie stood at my left side and watching them cautiously.

The leader looked extremely pissed off: his face in an angry scowl and pulled out a gun from inside his jacket. He's scowl turned into a devious smirk when I stiffened and moved so I stood in front of Yuffie as protection.

"Pretty clever. Normally it's easy for us to get something we want, but with you, it's almost like a trigger. It only takes so much before they finally snap."

I frowned at him as I stared into his eyes, then his gun before quickly glancing at the other men around us with knives in possession; ready to strike. _Are they really willing to do this? In the open where anyone could see? We've only stayed in this town for a month and we're now threatened. How sad._

"Your pathetic you know that?" I comment with no expression; meeting the leaders gaze once more. "Here you are, pointing guns and knives at us? Exactly what are you trying to prove? You may think we're oblivious, but you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. Especially me."

Sometimes, you have realize that you can't just stand there and watch. Out of five, three people will just let something bad happen to them because their not prepared or their just too scared to try and change the course of change.

But then there are times, where you can't just stand there and think about how you can get out of a situation.

You have to **act**.

"You think your tough huh? We'll see how tough you really are when I put a bullet through you and your friends' head!" I hear the leader say as he points the gun right at my heart, but I do nothing but stand where I am.

Suddenly, like lightning flashing across the sigh, a loud bang graced our ears. It happened so fast, the pain I felt, my vision becoming blurry and lots, I mean lots of blood. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, for I ended up laying on my back and staring up blankly at the clear sky. Yuffie was saying something to me, for her lips moved quickly and her brown eyes filled with fear and horror. I saw someone else kneel on the other side of me and saying something as well, but all I could make out of them was brown hair and dark sunglasses. I couldn't hear a word either of them were saying as my world fell into darkness.

_**

* * *

**_

"_**She is a special one indeed. I can see it in her eyes."**_

"_**Your always in the way! I don't see why we picked you in the first place!"**_

"_**Be careful with that ring my dear, for may be of some value to you in the future."**_

"_**Don't worry. I'll be your friend. We'll run away together and become great friends!"**_

Stirring from unconsciousness, I tried to figure out where I was without opening my eyes. I was laying down on my back it felt; laying on something cushion but comforting all at once. Not knowing what to expect, I slowly opened my eyes, thinking I'll be greeted by some kind of light, but I didn't.

Instead, I was greeted by darkness.

_Where the hell am I? _Looking up, I noticed that I was staring at the ceiling of a car. Indeed, it was in motion but I highly doubt that whoever was driving even noticed me being conscious. Just as I was going to sit up, shots a pain shot thought my right arm and I held back my scream of pain by bitting my bottom lip.

_God damn that hurts like a mother fucker. _I looked down to see that my right forearm was bandaged neatly and securely. Confusion crossed my mind until I thought back on the events that occurred not too long ago.

Me not getting my pay check.

Yuffie and I walking down the street.

Crossing path with drunk guys.

Almost killed and sexually harassed by the same drunk men.

The leader pointing the gun at me.

"I'll ask you again. Where do you live?"

"I can't tell you that! Just drop us off at the park!"

"It's eight o'clock at night and you want me to drop you off at the park?"

"You ask a lot of questions for a guy with sunglasses. Are you a pervert or something."

"..."

Deciding to make self present, I forced my self up from the the comfortable back seat and let out a soft cough. This gave me a good view of the car. It smelled of pine and the floor itself was clean. I noticed that the car looked new as well, which meant that this was a new model. Plus judging by the leather, I'd say this was a Cadillac.

Yuffie turned around to face me from the passenger seat, her seat belt only permitting her to turn so much and relief crossed her features. Of course, she was the first person I'd see after waking up.

_Lovely._

"Kai! I'm so glad your okay! I thought you were _never_ going to wake up! You've been unconscious for like _five hours straight_! When I saw that guy point that gun at you, and you made no motion to move out of the way! And the blood! _Oh my God_! There was so much that I thought I was gonna pass out but I managed to stay put and make sure you were okay-"

"Yuffie." I say firmly which made the _**"**_**Great Ninja Yuffie"** stop her ranting and tilt her head to the side in confusion.

"First of all, I'm not dead. Secondly, if I hadn't moved in front of you, the guy could've shot you. You really expect me to just stand there and let you get killed?" I tell her with a straight face and unconsciously rubbing my bandaged forearm.

"I know but...I was so scared. And if it wasn't for this guy here, we would've been in deep trouble." Yuffie replied while pointing to the driver with her thumb and a small smile.

_Guy? _Flicking my eyes towards the driver, I couldn't see much of his face except that he had shoulder length hair that was a medium shade of brown that was pulled back in a low ponytail and wore sunglasses. His jaw looked strong and from his back features, he didn't look scrawny either. I couldn't exactly say because he was wearing medium blue colored jeans and a red pull over sweater.

_So that's the guy I saw before I went unconscious. _Feeling the car coming to a stop, I pulled myself out of my thoughts and looked out of the window from where I sat to see a two door gate. I looked closely and realized that we were at the park.

"Try to be more careful next time. The last thing this town needs are girls getting into trouble." A deep, but soft male voice graced my ears and I looked over to see it was the driver speaking; his head looking at Yuffie and then at me; even if I couldn't see his eyes.

"For one, we're not girls. We're a lot older than we look. Besides, if you against this so much, why bother saving us then?"

"What would you do if you saw a five year old girl, wandering alone in the woods and you saw two hungry wolves coming towards her?" He answered a question with another question; catching me off guard completely.

_Where is he getting at? _"What does that have anything to do with us-"

"Just answer the question. Simple as that." He cut me off; his tone turned cold and some agitation in his voice.

I turned my head back to look out the window and I could see the tall dogwood trees on the other side of the gated fence. "We're not stupid."

"In that case, why would you ask such a stupid question?"

I gave the window a dumb look; like I knew he was watching me from his eat though I couldn't tell. _I've been conscious for more than 15 minutes and this guy is already annoying me. _"Lets' see. When a stranger randomly comes to the rescue and then drives you around in an unknown car, you start to question the savior itself."

"I saw what you did. You made yourself the target; not caring if your gonna die. It's like you showed no fear."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Of course I didn't. If you show the enemy fear, then they can break you in a second. I couldn't scream, I couldn't run and I certainly wasn't going to beg. That bastard deserves every torture possible."

"And he will. I called the police and their taking them all to prison."

"So I'm guessing you want something right? You saved us, called the police and your escorting us the park without no remark."

"I don't want anything but it would be nice to get some appreciation instead of smart ass remarks."

"If you trying to make me say thank you, it's already and _epic fail_." I snapped angrily before opening the back seat on the right side and getting myself out.

Soon as I stepped onto the sidewalk, a chilling shiver went down my spine. The air got even colder than hours ago and my jacket wasn't helping, but it was all I could afford.

Turning towards the car, and seeing that it was indeed a Cadillac, I watched Yuffie open her passenger door and close it before the window rolled down. Yuffie walked over to stand by me on the sidewalk and grinned at the unknown male in the drivers seat.

"Thanks for the ride stranger! Even if you may be a pervert, you saved our butts!" She complimented with that huge smile of hers and gave the man thumbs up.

"Just watch out next time." That was all he said before taking his sunglasses off and revealing a pair of deep blue eyes.

Before I could even get a more better view of his face, the guy rolled up the window, did a V on the road, and turned back the way he came. I watched as he made a stop and turned right; his car disappearing into the shadows.

"Wow! He's so cool and mysterious!"

Now feeling the weight off my shoulders I turned around and opened the park gate; looking over at Yuffie. "Lets go. The last thing we need to think about is a guy who saved us. Right now we need to find some shelter." I stated clearly before I walked into the park and I could hear Yuffie following close behind.

**TBC**

Chapter One is complete. Review?


End file.
